Bring My Angel
by xOhxSnapx
Summary: Something happens one night at Hogwarts. It was attacked, Harry was sent to the Hospital Wing, and when he woke up, he was told that someone he cared for had been killed. HD Please R&R Or flame, I will love you forever if you do.
1. Waking and Crying

A/N: I don't own any of the characters you see here, all are property of J.K herself, I only loves half of them to death. It's a crappy, emotional fic, which may be the reason it's crappy. It's a simply confusing H/D fic, so mind me if it sucks massively. Let the show begin! ::winces::

* * *

"Harry..?" 

"Hm?"

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry rolled over on to his side, rubbing at his eyes, his vision blurred. He had no clue where he was, but knew exactly where he wasn't. With a groan, he sat up, placing a hand to his forehead. Around him he was able to tell that there were all of four people around him. So far he was only able to make out one person, the only one who had spoken to him. "What time is it? What happened?" He had meant to say, but all that came out was a groan followed by a few muffled words.

"Harry, lie down, please..." Came Hermione's voice. Though the boy knew where she was, he couldn't make out her expression, but he guessed it was tearful, as her voice sounded choked up. With a sigh, though more of a groan, Harry lay back down, wincing slightly. What was going on. His mind was racing.

Suddenly he felt someone moving around him, slipping something on his head. His glasses. Slowly, everything around him came into view. Once he was able to see properly he noticed that he was in the Hospital Wing, and sitting around him were Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. His brow furrowed, why was he here? What had happened to him anyway? Whatever it was, Harry knew it couldn't be good.

"Mate," Ron said, stepping up to the bed, glancing at Hermione before he went on. "Something's happened...Malfoy, he..." Harry's heart sank. Malfoy? Something happened to Draco, and here he was, laying in the Hospital Wing. He made an attempt to sit up, but Hermione firmly held down his shoulder.

"Draco... Draco's gone Harry. Right after you went down he tried to move toward you but Lucius killed him," Hermione said, staring determinedly at the other side of the wall, as if advoiding Harry's gaze.

Harry was at a loss for words. Finding nothing to say the raven haired boy slid further down into his bed and turned around on his other side, facing away from everyone else. He felt his eyes begin to burn, as if they should be welling with tears, but nothing came. He wouldn't cry. He _couldn't_. But he wanted to so badly. Why, why wouldn't the tears come for him?

Stifling what sounded like it was meant to be a sigh he pulled the covers up over his head and shut his eyes tightly. '_This is a dream, it isn't real...this is a dream it isn't real...not real, not real, not real_,' the boy told himself over and over. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Why did all the realistic things have to happen to him? When he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he winced though he did not open his eyes. He wanted all of this to just go away.

"Harry, you alright-?"

"Of course he's not alright, Ronald!"

"I wasn't asking you, Hermione, I was asking Harry." Ron hissed at Hermione. Normally this would have at least got a small smile from Harry, today, it got nothing from him. He didn't even snort.

From the foot of the bed, the raven haired boy heard one of the younger girls sigh. "Come on you guys, let him be for a while." Luna. "He's had it rough, not in a good state you know. Give him some time." Thank you Luna, thank you. Honestly, was loony as she was, there were times when Harry was glad to know the girl. With muffled voices, they all left, each muttering how sorry they were, and wishing him luck on getting better soon.

Then the tears came and he was finally able to let himself rest. He cried himself silently to sleep. A man isn't a man until he can cry and say he a valid reason to. Frankly Harry had a reason. Draco was gone. His Draco.

"_Potter, you are impossible!" Draco sneered, holding his arm. Gray eyes shooting draggers at Harry._

"_Yeah," Harry replied, an arm wrapped around his own stomach. His voice was hoarse and breathless. "Then you have to be completely off your rocker, Malfoy." He said, leaning forward a bit, wincing slightly. Draco rolled his eyes. What was the blonde playing at?_

_Sniggering, Draco made his way over to Harry, still holding his arm. Just a step away from the boy, he stared determinedly into the boys emerald eyes, his own gray one narrowed for a moment. "Don't you get it Potter?" Draco scowled._

"_Get what?" And that's when it had happened. Draco had taken a fist full of Harry's robes, pulling him closer. Firmly he placed his lips against the raven haired boys. Both their hearts were beating rapidly by the time Draco had pulled away._

"_I bloody love you, idiot."_


	2. Closet Door and Strange Woman

::whines:: Things are slowly, slowly gonna come together. oO They're either in their sixth or seventh year. I dunno yet. Short chapter, written quickly, not the best mind you.

* * *

"Harry, you need to eat something."

"I'm fine Hermione."

"You haven't even touched your pumpkin juice!" Hermione cried one morning at breakfast. Harry had just been idly moving his food about his plate, never once taking a bite of his food. Both Ron and Hermione were looking at him oddly, however it was Hermione who had finally had enough of just watching her friend sit around not eating. It was pointless really. "You've got to-"

"Are you suddenly my mum, Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly, staring down at his plate. His eggs had crossed over to his beacon, and his sausage was lining the whole plate. Artistic really. You'd think that next he'd start to make a face. Though what he had said had caught the girl completely off guard, and caused Ron to look up. Oh yes, there was certainly tension rising in the group.

The girl stared blankly at her friend, not believing that he had really said that. Surely he didn't mean that right? She was only looking out for him was all, she meant no harm in that really. "Harry, I'm just saying....you should eat something. What you're doing isn't healthy."

"And you badgering him hasn't got to be healthy either, 'Mione." Ron hissed, waving a hand at Hermione who shot him a glare. "Oh ease up, would you?" He said just before taking a bite out of his toast. He went on to say something, though it was clearly muffled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What he's doing isn't healthy Ron!"

"Argh," Harry finally groaned, letting his fork drop down to his plate. "Honestly. I'm not hungry, alright? I'm _fine_. Look, I'm going to the library, I have to finish up an essay for Binns. I'll see you around." He mumbled, standing up and taking his leave of the Great Hall, passing the Slytherin table as he went. That whole table have been strangely quiet. After all, word did get around of Draco's death. And if that was enough to get him all quiet, he couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like in the Slytherin common room.

Halfway to the library, Harry's pace had slowed and he had idly placed his hands into his pockets. He was looking around the corridor like he had never seen it before, as if it was something all new to him. Foolish really, he gone down this same corridor many times before! Maybe it just seemed new to him now because he knew he wouldn't be hearing some snide comment from behind him, or be pulled into a vacant closest just up ahead anymore.

Was this really life with out Draco Malfoy? Merlin, it felt he had just been plucked right off of the face of the planet. No one seemed to talk about him anymore.

Just as Harry rounded a corner he stared in disbelief at the sight he saw before him. A woman stood trying to pry open a door. A _closet _door. But there was something....strange about this woman. She seemed perfectly normal. Even if she was talking to the door as she tried to pry it open.

"Come on you! Open up," she growled at it, pulling at the door knob. Her voice sounded oddly familiar. "Come on then you sod! I'm not going to hurt you... just beat you!" And that's when Harry noticed it. Orange hair. The bloody woman had orange hair that lay in neat little curls around shoulders.

"You?" Harry said incredulously, stepping a bit closer, slowly. "No, you, you can't be here."

"Wotcher, Harry!"


	3. Pink Rabbits and Dreams

::squees:: Wowieness, yeah. Thankies for the reviews! This bit is er, rather boring, too much talking going on if you ask me. Also wrote a bit in there for my friend, Orion. On the pinkness of it all! Have fun, lemme know whatcha think.

* * *

"_Wotcher, Harry!"_

Harry suddenly grinned. It had been awhile since he last heard that, that was for sure. Instantly he relaxed. Shuffling a hand through his hair he looked around, trying to figure out just why the woman was at Hogwarts. Oh sure, the school had just been attacked, and Christmas was nearing, oh and lets not forget that Draco was killed. Hold on a second, was Tonks Draco's cousin? Of course! Now it made sense somewhat. However, the raven haired boy would have never pinned the two for being close nit. After all, Tonks was a halfblood – and well.

Then again...Harry was also a halfblood, and look where he and Draco had ended up. Harry snorted softly at himself, shaking his head. For a sixteen year old boy he sure was doing a lot of thinking.

"'Lo, Tonks," the boy grinned. "New hair style?"

"Of course," Tonks confirmed, flipping a bit of her hair, before giving the closet door one last kick. "All the Muggles are doing it! Gave me mum a bit of a shock though, Remus thought I was up to something," She finished, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So, Mr. Potter, what brings you down this er.... Corridor at this time of day?"

"Library," Harry said quickly, glancing down the hall behind him, even though the library was in front of him, "I have history homework I need to finish. You? I mean, what're you doing here, at Hogwarts?" Typical Harry, just shooting off questions like there was no end. However, he saw a faint frown begin to form on the woman's face as she shook her head, tuting him quietly with a shake of her finger.

"Sorry Harry, Order business. Top secret, can't tell a soul! You understand right? Ah, of course you do." Tonks said, laughing. Harry however groaned. Why was everything always top secret, didn't he ever get to know anything that was going on? Didn't seem that way, did it? Maybe it was for the best that he didn't know some of the things that the Order talked about. "Right," Harry began, shaking his head, his grin fading slowly. "I better get going. Homework and all-"

"Oh! Harry hold on, this-" Tonks strained, grabbing a hold of Harry's arm just as he was about to walk away. With a sly grin, that Harry had seen one to many times on Draco's face, she reached into her robes, pulling out what looked like a pink stuffed animal rabbit, and shoved it into Harry's arms. "This was Draco's. Thought you might want it then. Happy early Christmas!"

The boy had hold back the urge to burst out laughing right then and there as he stared down at the stuffed animal in his arms. Oh, had it really been Draco's? Too funny, Harry thought. Too, too funny. "Er, thanks, I guess." He said laughter clear in his voice. They stayed in the hall for a moment or two longer before they had each went on their separate ways. Well Harry anyway, Tonks stayed behind still trying to budge open that closet door. Honestly, what was she trying to do?

"Harry, what is _that_?"

"It's a...a Christmas present I got, I guess."

"That's very...interesting, Harry, really."

Harry scowled in a playful manner at Ginny as they entered the Gryffindor common room. The room was warmly lit due to the fire in the fireplace, and the few candle lamps around the room. Most of the occupants of the room were seated at tables, talking in low voices, most likely doing homework it seemed. Upon feeling a nudge in his side Harry watched as Ginny bounded off toward on of the few couches to where he saw Hermione and Ron where sitting.

Ron looked up first, but did a double take. Looking as if he'd just seen a ghost of some sort. Of course, his gaze was one nothing else but the pick rabbit in Harry's arms. Of course, he couldn't help himself. He laughed. His laughing had also been what had caused Hermione to look up, spotting Harry instantly, worry shone in her eyes. Harry just shrugged.

Throwing the rabbit at Ron the raven haired boy made his way over to his friends, his hands in his pockets. Once he had taken a seat in a chair, he looked at Ron, a frown placed on his face. "Back off Ron," Harry flakily whined. "It was a Christmas gift." Of course in saying this, Ron snickered.

"I knew that," The redhead said, slouching slightly, looking a bit sheepish. "It's just its pink!"

"I like it," Hermione said, looking at the rabbit that now lay on the floor. Ron snorted and she shot him a glare.

"Of course _you_ like it, 'Mione." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "You're a _girl_."

Ginny and Harry both shot each other glances. The entire school knew about Hermione and Ron, it seemed, and the only two who were left clueless were Hermione and Ron. It was actually rather funny. But neither Ginny nor Harry pressed the matter at any point in time. The four of them sat around, just talking for what may have been an hour.

Grinning sheepishly, Harry stood, collecting the stuffed animal off of the floor. "Going to call it a night," he said through a yawn. "See you all in the morning."

"'Night, Harry!"

"See you!"

"Try and get some sleep, Harry, please-"

"Hermione!" Both the Weasley's groaned. Harry laughed, quickly making his way up to the boy's dormitories.

Once in the dormitory the raven haired boy took his time getting ready for bed. Though as he was pulling on his pajama top, a shiver ran down his spine, and he suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched. Once the top was pulled over his head, he glanced around the room, and shook his head. He was loosing it, really. Snorting softly he pulled on his bottoms and slowly crawled into his bed.

It didn't take long for the boy to sleep. Though, in the time he had spent awake in bed he had simply been thinking. When Hogwarts had been attacked, he had gone after a Death Eater, of course, in doing so, he'd been knocked out. What he didn't understand was how Draco died. He didn't remember even seeing Lucius there. Oh, these thoughts were quickly swept away as he was pulled into a deep sleep. If only it were a dreamless sleep.

"_Can you tell me that you love me, and mean it, Malfoy?" Harry asked, turning back around, looking at Draco with a side ways glance. They had been standing outside for awhile, both bloodied up, no doubt both their knuckles hurting. Harry had to brush away a thin line of blood from his lip as he continued to stare at Draco._

_The Slytherin boy just stared at the Gryffindor, his eyes starting to dart around looking for someway out of anwering the other boys question. Hell, it was hard for him as it was to have told Harry all but five minutes ago that he loved him. Now he was asking him if he could tell him that he loved him, meaning it? God, Potter was demanding!_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do me a favor then."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't ever die for me, Malfoy."_


	4. What Really Happened?

Okay, this one is short, because I really didn't know what to right or anything. But there's some information for you all to work off of now. But, snice I love my readers, I'm looking for ideas for the next chapter. Ooh, and thank you for the reviews. Glad to know that there are a few people out there who like my work. As... er, poor as it is (to me).

* * *

While Harry sat in a chair next to Ron and Hermione, he had to wonder just why they were going over the facts of what had happened. He could hear Hermione trying to explain just what they had been doing that day. _Yeah, 'Mione_, he though. _Because Dumbledore really wants to know that we were in the library working on our Charms essay._ He couldn't help it. Ever since last year, Harry had never felt right about sitting in Dumbledores office. Stealing a glance at Ron, who just shrugged his shoulders he caught a bit of what Hermione had just said. 

"....if we had known anything would have h-happen...."

That was just it. How were they supposed to know if anything was going to happen anyway? It seemed both Harry and Ron shared the same confused look, both pondering what Hermione had said. Of course, what made Harry fume was how calm Dumbledore seemed about all of this. Finally, Hermione was just starting to repeat herself, and the boys groaned.

"Look, Professor," Harry started, looking up at the old man who had quickly looked down at Harry as he sat at his desk, it was almost like he had known that Harry was getting ready to speak. This sent a small shiver down his spine. "All we know is that four Death Eaters attacked last week. Malfoy the Lestranges', and Dolohov. Malfoy and Dolohov took the Charms corridor while the Lestranges head down to lower level – _we_ were just leaving the library as it all happened - "

Ron nodded his head, glancing quickly at both Harry and Hermione. "It was like Hermione said, we was only doing our Charms essays in the library, Professor." It was quite funny really, it may not have seemed like Ron at all, but his voice was small, and he was beginning to shrink down in his sead. Hermione rolled her eyes. "It wasn't like we were doing anything to get into trouble!"

"Dolohov and Malfoy ran into _us_," Harry groaned. "We didn't even know that they broke- hold on. How did they even get into Hogwarts? Aren't the Auror's all around the school. There isn't a way for anyone to appearate inside, or on Hogwarts grounds... then someone must have..."

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore finally began, sitting back in his chair. He folded his hands ontop of his desk, looking down at the three students in front of him. "Someone let them in."

--------

"That's impossible. That can't have happened," Hermione ranted as the three walked back to their common room. "Who could have possibly let four Death Eaters in?" She managed to say before popping a small chunk of chocolate in her mouth. Ron, off to her left gave a bitter snort.

"His _boyfriend_ that's who," the redhead said nodding at Harry, who seemed to be the only one with out chocolate. "You remember how Malfoy used to treat us all, don't you Harry? What he called Hermione? And then, why, all of a sudden does he come around saying he's sorry, eh. He was up to something, Harry, just like I told you!"

By this time the raven haired boy had stopped walking, and had his hands shoved in his pants pockets, narrowing his eyes at Ron. Both of them seemed to have ignored Hermione as she groaned, and stepped back from the two. Clearly, this wasn't the first time they'd had a fight. "You're only saying that because you never liked him to begin with, Ron," Harry grumbled. "I know Draco didn't do it! He wouldn't have. He told me-"

"Told you what? That he loved you? Christ Harry! This is Draco we're talking about. Draco _Effing_ Malfoy, remember? The boy who made our lives living hell for the past five years?" Ron nearly shouted, throwing his arms up, dropping his chocolate as he did so. "He was the son of a bloody Death Eater, Harry, he was probably just lying to you."

"Ron – stop," Hermione said softly, pulling at his arm, her gaze set on Harry who was clenched. Quickly she looked back at Ron, narrowing her eyes slightly, getting fed up with the way. Ron however, just muttered a quick, "I'm going to the library," and turned around, going the other way." Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, and just turned to Harry. "Alright there, Harry?"

"Alright, just need sometime is all," the boy said more calmly than he had when Ron was still around. He rolled his shoulders quietly and sighed. "I'm going to the Quidditch field, need to clear my mind. See you at dinner then, 'Mione?" Harry said hopefully, he at least wanted to see one of his friends at dinner, not knowing of Ron would even show up or not. This had been going on ever since three months ago, when Draco and Harry actually got together. Ron was just a bit homophobic towards Draco, having never liked him to begin with.

"I suppose, just be careful Harry."

"Alright. See you Hermione!"


	5. Floor to Bed to Bunny

...So. It's been. Eh. Two years? Three maybe. I dunno. BUT. I was looking this over, and I figured I could post a chapter up. Or something. And hey look! It's not as crappy as the others! and LOOK a NEW flashback! YEY. -ahem- Right then. Here you go. XD

* * *

"Harry, can't you at least lay on your bed, and not the floor?" Hermione asked as she stuck her head into the boys dormitory. She had stopped by to check in on the boy. What she had found was a boy lying on his stomach, with his head buried in his arms. While that should have been a comforting sight, as for once he was actually calm enough to lay down, it bothered her somewhat still.

Harry lifted his head and yawned before looking up at Hermione. He wrinkled his nose. He didn't want to lay on his bed, not at the moment anyway. He looked toward his bed, then toward Hermione once more, this time a pleading look on his face. He shook his head before laying it back down again. He was refusing to lay on his bed and nap. That wasn't unnatural. The past week he had either been trying to get out of classes, which he had done three times in one week, and three times each day. He had also been be avoiding any sort of conversation that would somehow lead by to Draco when around Ron.

When Hermione saw that the boy wasn't about to go and rest on his bed she sighed and shook her head. At least he was quiet today - well, he was always quiet, but this was just spooky quiet. "Right," Hermione said before taking hold of the door knob. "Harry, at least go to the kitchen and eat something. You've already missed breakfast, and lunch," with that the girl closed the door behind her and began her way back to the common room, muttering something about Harry needing to eat more. She was still very amazed that he had managed to keep quiet for this long. Earlier he and Ron had gotten into a small spat about Draco; one of them ended up going to the Quidditch Pitch while the other went to a broom closet for a still unclear reason.

After Hermione left, Harry looked up and groaned quietly to himself. He promptly sat up and rubbed the back of his neck before stretching his arms over his head. So much for a floor nap. It was just a bit past lunch, and he hadn't gotten his after noon nap. All week, aside wanting to go outside, he had been sleeping, and avoiding everyone's questions about what had happened to him during the attack. "No one let them in," he grumbled quietly to himself with a shake of his head.

With a silent yawn Harry stood up, once more stretching his arms over his head. He paced around the room for a moment, trying to figure out just what he wanted to do. He was at the door when he decided to bang his head against it twice. He really didn't know what he wanted to do at that moment. He was slightly hungry, but that was because he hadn't eaten all day so far. Oh well, he figured that he could always eat at lunch, or go down to the kitchens later to pick something up before then. For the time being the boy threw himself atop of his bed, laying flat on his stomach, his head pressed against his pillow to the point where the rims of his glasses began to push against his face.

When he finally lifted his head up, he reached under his pillow and pulled out the pink rabbit and looked at it. It hadn't changed since yesterday or the day before. It was still the same. Still, Harry couldn't help but to smirk when he looked at it, just trying to picture Draco holding such a thing. Every time he got an image of a four year old Draco in footie pajamas sucking his thumb and with his other hand holding the stuffed animal.

"What do you think, mate, d'you think someone let them in?" Harry asked the stuffed animal. However, he couldn't contain the grin that was soon to spread across his face. "No, didn't think so. Right then, c'mon, nap time," the boy said as he tucked the animal back under his pillow and lay his head down. It didn't take long before sleep found him, and his hand snaked under the pillow, clutching a part of the stuffed animal.

"_You're insane, you realize." Harry grunted, following closely behind Draco as they made their way onto the school grounds. The Slytherin boy was more than a bit crazy if he wanted to go into the forest while classes were in session. There was a more likely a chance of them getting caught now more than ever. They weren't in class. The two of them. Someone was bound to have noticed that. _

Draco smirked. "Well then, that would make two of us then, wouldn't it, Potter?" He said over his shoulder to Harry. As far as he saw it, they needed to spend time together. Alone, and the forest seemed like just the place. Besides, it was daylight out, what could possibly go wrong; besides them running all the way back to the castle and into class. Of course, Draco was choosing not to think along those lines quite yet.

"I'm hardly insane. A bit mental, maybe, but not insane." Harry grumped, crossing his arms over his chest as they neared the forest. He glanced over his should to the castle. He couldn't believe he was doing this; Hermione was going to have his head when he got back to the common room later for not going to class, and again for being in the forest.

Draco smirked, glancing of his shoulder at Harry. "The insane are never that far apart, Potter. Didn't you know?" He asked, before turning to face the raven haired boy, his smirk never faltering, it grew however, once he caught sight of the puzzled look on Harry's face. "That's why we fit together you know. If I'm to be insane then so are you. The simple laws of nature."

"Your laws of nature are completely twisted."

"As is your mind, Potter."

"_Touché."_


End file.
